Welcome Back, Ratchet
Arriving in a new town called Town of Super Villains, Ratchet and the gang traveled there using the dropship. As the main hatch opened, a crowd of people roared with applause for everything they did since a familiar town and saving the world. Ratchet: Thanks, everyone... Alister: You seem to be a little let down. Ratchet: I thought someone new is suppose to be here. Alister: Someone already has coming along in this town. - Finally gotten through the crowd, Kiva confronted the heroes and welcomed them. Kiva: Normally I would say "Welcome to a new adventure", but I know you just got back on your responsibility as a captain so... Welcome back, Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks, Kiva. I didn't think people are cheering us on here. Kiva: Of course they do. Reia: Glad to see some encouragement. Actually, I have a question for you. What do you know of a metal alloy called adamantium? Kiva: Come to think of it, I think Logan carries that medal alloy into his skeleton. Ratchet: We know that. Reia sensed that someone else is carrying that same metal alloy. Kiva: Oh! Really? In that case, I'll contact Logan and see what he knows. - Suddenly, a bald man caused trouble for his pleasures, like popping a kid's balloon and freezing people with a freeze ray, and passed by Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: Huh? Who was that?? Kiva: That's Gru. He claims to be the greatest super-villain. Ratchet: Greatest... Really.. Oh come on, that's no way this 'Gru' can be that dangerous. Kiva: Don't let appearances fool you. He is a smart villain who has a massive help. Clank: Massive help? Reia: He might have several scientists with him. Kiva: Actually, he hired only one scientist. Clank: Interesting.. Ratchet: Then how come Gru has this 'massive assistance'??? Reia: *quietly* Rumor has it, Gru has applied nearly thirty thousand creatures called 'minions' to help him. Kiva: Minions??? Reia: Shhh.. Not so loud, Kiva. We don't want the rumors to spread too soon. Kiva: Oops, sorry. Ratchet: But still, that Gru doesn't look so tough. Let's take him on ourselves. Kiva: I'm telling you, fighting him is going to be underwhelming. Clank: What if we eavesdrop on Gru and find out what his plan is? Kiva: That might be a wise choice. Whatever's going on with Gru or what's his plan was, it can't be good. Ratchet: Yeah, let's check his house first. - As they walk towards Gru's house, Reia sensed something new about Kiva. Reia: Hey, Kiva. I can tell you have been trained a bit since the last time we met. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Reia: Glad to hear it. You might be wondering 'is Ratchet going to recover from the big scar?', right? Kiva: Yep. Reia: I seriously hope so.. Kiva: Say, Reia.. I have a question to ask you? Reia: Hmm? What is it? Kiva: I just saw the stars one night and one of them just vanished. You don't think it was-- Reia: Yes, it was Xehanort. He is been banished from Earth. Kiva: Oh! Really? He was no joke.. How did you handle someone like--- Oh, right... Reia: We did look for the Sword of Tengu in our last journey, right? Kiva: Yeah, we did have it. Was it destroyed? Reia: Barely. But we managed to save the ancient sword and repair its power. Kiva: Oh, okay. So, you can use the sword again? Ratchet: Only for emergency. Kiva: I get it. Clank: I detected a massive amount of technology. We must be getting close. Ratchet: Say, Kiva. What did you do in your spare time? Kiva: Well, I have been training, sending love texts to Terra. Why? Ratchet: Just wondering. Clank: What kind of texts did you send him? Terra: If you wish to keep your systems checked, I suggest you change the subject. Kiva: Yeah, that's private info! You can be really nosy sometimes, Clank. Clank: Oh... Ratchet: Looks like Gru's huge car is still here.. Kiva: Whenever there's a car, that means Gru is inside the house. Ratchet: Yeah. Wait.. What?? Reia: She means he went inside, captain. We should go in. - Before they can get a plan together, three unknown girls spots the gang and decided to see them in person. ???: Excuse me? Which one of you is Kiva and Ratchet?? Kiva: I'm Kiva and that's Ratchet. How can we help you? ???: Well, my sisters asked me to give us your autographs. Please? Kiva: Oh, sure thing. Ratchet: We'll happily sign it for you, ms..? ???: Margo. My sisters are Edith and Agnes. Kiva: Okay, got it. - Ratchet and Kiva signed their autographs to Margo and give the paper back to her. Ratchet: Here you go, Margo. Margo: Thank you. I'm sure Edith and Agnes will be happy to see these. Say, are you guys new here? Kiva: Yeah, we are. Is that Gru's house in there? Margo: Yeah, we visit there if he wants cookies for sale. He's VERY antisocial as always. Ratchet: (Must be his evil ways or something..) Kiva: Thanks, Margo. We'll take it from here. You and your sisters run along now. Margo: Okay, thanks for the autographs. - Margo ran back to her sisters as Ratchet and the gang walking towards Gru's house. Category:Scenes